Astree
Who is Astree? Astree is an Australian bloke with a bold personality. Astree started out as the living embodiment of 'Rob' Roflgator's imaginary creation, "Android 11". Because of the strong personality of the real person portraying the character, Astree would impart his own touch into the intended persona, owning the character. He is skilled in slapstick comedy but initially as a roleplayer he left a lot to be desired. Despite maturing as a diverse and skilled improv roleplayer throughout 2018, he still has a tendency to fire off into fits of rage, brutally breaking RP immersion, and prone to launching brutal insults and mockery if he finds someone to be annoying to him. His yelling plethora usually consist of different 4chan-tier, sometimes meme-inspired insults. Though more recently he's become more well rounded in incorporating Aussie slang into his vernacular. Despite his imperfections, thanks to his ability to spread infectious laughter to an audience and his IRL charitable nature, what can be construed as 'toxicity' is often overlooked or forgiven at the end of the day. History and Lore of the character When encountering women in-game he usually starts breathing heavily and stares at them creepily. Occasionally, he whips out his scuffed curved sword, flourishing and stroking it he pledges to defend them as his 'queens'. Astree first met Rob in-game on April 6th, 2018 (We're pretty sure but please correct us if not). IRL (in real life), he used to be a longtime viewer of Roflgator's streams (a so-called "Loyal Boi") until he took it upon himself to wear the meme persona that Rob had created. He eventually met HeyImBee (Bee) and went on several wild escapades with her, roasting different people in public VRChat lobbies. IRL, he was even featured in her YouTube videos. Astree's adoptive mother is Cheeeese and he used to live in her basement. To afford drinks at the bar he usually 'borrows' her credit card. After experimenting for a short time, he got married to HeyImBee at an improvised (shotgun) wedding in the Great Pug on April 16th, to the great lamentation of Chipz, whom displayed outward hostility to their bonding (likely because he wanted her to himself or because he simply thought she deserved better). Roflgator was acting minister. Astree's job used to include cleaning toilets in the Pug before it burned down. Now whenever he's not together with Bee he hangs out in the Lair of Roflgator, or they hang out together there. As a part of some convoluted plot by Rob, Astree (among others) joined Vintendo's The Polygon PD (PPD) on June 13th, his first job. His mom Cheese was so impressed, she gave him one week to finally move out. Astree said he'd just camp outside Bee's house until she finally lets him in. Almost a week later, he was still living on the street. Bee would later admit she's a student and doesn't have a house, so Rob offered them both temporary lodging in the dungeon of the lair. ]] Death and resurrection On June 27th, Astree was accidentally killed by his creator Rob while he was using him as a punching bag to let off frustration from the ongoing political campaign. Thankfully, Astree's data was backed up in a cloud and he would return a day or two later. This manslaughter would push Astree into initially supporting Rob's political opponent Jor Rilla and then later his fellow Team 6 member GabouLit. The origin of the Android 11 persona On Feb 22nd during a Twitch livestream Roflgator was drawing random DragonBall Z inspired fan art and made up a silly character to match the drawing. There is an actual character named Android 11 that exists in the DragonBall Z universe. The character is only referenced to but never shown on screen. The initial idea behind Android 11 was that of a an insecure middle aged 'beta' male living in his parents basement setting out to protect female gamers. The character would compensate for his lack of social skills by waging internet flaming wars and creating conflict and drama where there initially was none. From the backseat of his chair he would be weilding the most holy weapon of the internet: The keyboard. As a keyboard warrior, Android 11 would put women on the highest of pedestals referring to them as his 'queens'. A friend of Rob (who?) made a 3D model avatar out of his 2D drawing and sent it to him who uploaded it to his account. On Mar 13th Rob roleplayed as the persona of Android 11 using the avatar. It was well received but the character was killed by Chipz. A few days later the avatar was uploaded by Shonzo to the public map Shonzo's World. After this, any player in VRChat was able to use it. Retirement from roleplaying Around February 2019, Astree unofficially took an indefinite hiatus from VRChat RP and RPing in general. As of June 2019, he still occasionally plays VRChat but only to hang out and get into hijinks with friends. Trivia *The Android 11 model was intended by Roflgator to be a 'beta', passive personality that white knighted every female. But Astree's overbearing, aggressive personality in-game coupled with his foul mouth and edgy sense of humor actually made him the opposite. The Android 11 model may forever be associated with Astree. *When Astree first debuted on Rob's Twitch stream, he was called by some as the face of Rob's chat and "the people's champion". *Astree is known to be a drama magnet and has been kicked several times from Rob's RP lobbies when he's gone too far with his antics. *He has his own emoticon in Rob's Twitch chat and the viewers often spam it to show how much they appreciate him. *It has been claimed many times that he shares similarities with another VRChat personality named Vigor. * together]]He IRL donated $140 to HeyImBee which prompted claims that he bought her as his 'waifu'/E-girlfriend. They both find this hilarious and it is often brought up to comedic effect. *Astree is Australian and works as a gardener IRL. *Out of character, he is very charitable and often supports Rob's Twitch stream with donations. *Astree doesn't usually stream but often appears on Zapdec's Twitch streams that perform satirical re-enactments of VRChat history and characters, as a part of 'Team 6'. *Together, Astree and HeyImBee have been called by some people 'the most hated couple in VRChat', including by Astree himself, but this title is debatable. *If you ever meet Astree in game yourself, don't take his insults seriously or personally, he goes off on everyone and everything. *The tattoo on his chest is a Charizard from Pokemon, not a starfish. *Whenever he sees a girl with a large chest, he...demands milk from their "milkies". He has done this to PandawanBear, Loading, and Melz, among numerous others in-game. *He hates Lycans, readily insulting and demeaning them whenever they're around him, calling them "dogs" and treating them like so. Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/astreee * Roflgator draws and invents Android 11 - Archived YouTube video Gallery Android 11 original drawing by Roflgator.jpg|The original Android 11 drawing by Roflgator. Made completely in MSPaint 1.png|The Android 11 emote in Roflgator's Twitch chat HeyImBee and Astree.jpg|Bee and Astree together at the Great Pug Bee n astree 4.png|Bee and Astree portrait (made by Alienbussy) Officer astree.jpg|Astree in uniform when joining Vintendo's police academy Astree and vigor.png|Astree and loli Vigor at the Great Pug Astree and Red2.jpg|Astree and Red NameplatesOff2.jpg|Astree RPing as a "mute cat girl" in a 'Nameplates Off' lobby Pakito and Emery.jpg|Astree RPing as "Mison" while courting Emerysaur, July 8th, 2018 Harly ends Pakitos life.jpg|Harly ending "Mison" Astree and Mimika.jpg|Astree and Mimika hanging out Astree another of Karpals Sons.jpg|RPing as 'Otherson' Roflgator July 23rd 10 Android family meeting.jpg|Astree re-uniting with his older brother, Android 10 Roflgator Aug 9th 5 Astree and Ari in Sorrys room.jpg|Astree and Chibi Ari in Sorry's room Rofl Sept 30th 57 Beefy Astree Katana.jpg|A buff Astree wielding a real katana Rofl Nov 6th 18 Furry Leader (Astree).jpg|Astree RPing as the 'furry leader' during the "furry uprising" of November 2018 Rofl Nov 11th 3 Furry Quest.jpg|With Shrimp leading Roflgator on a 'furry quest' Rofl Nov 13th 7 Croco gang (Astree).jpg|Astree RPing as a 'sewer croc', a cousin of Crocolol Category:People Category:A.I. Category:Characters